The NIDCR DIR Scientific Cores provided research support for intramural investigators performing studies on dental, oral and craniofacial diseases. The Combined Technical Research Core (CTRC)is in it's fourth year of operation. CTRC provides access to state-of-the-art research technologies, scientific expertise, and technical support to enhance the research efforts of all NIDCR DIR investigators. The services that it offers include the following: 1) DNA Sequencing; Provided over 6,000 reactions for NIDCR DIR investigator-led research, 2) Flow Cytometry; Trained and assisted over 15 investigators and students during 2017 on the Cytometry analyzers, The total hours used by investigators was over 700 hours between two analyzers. 3) FACS Cell Sorting; FACS sorted over 1000 hours for 24 investigators. 4)Cell Elutriation, have elutriated tota1 of 52 cell types including Monocytes, PBMC, Platelets, and T-Cells. 5)Laser Capture Microscopy; LCM has been used for over 60 hours but is projected to be utilized more by the investigators next year. 6)Histology; Performs tissue processing, sectioning and staining for around 15 investigators within NIDCR completing 85 requests. 7)Image- Have trained over 17 new investigator in the use of ScanScopes and axioScan with the usage of over 700 hours. CTRC projects increase in demand of its services and resources for the next fiscal year as it has trained a few investigators on the Image Cytometer and has acquired a new flow cytometer analyzer with 28 colors. Many new investigators have been trained and discussed new projects to start in the new fiscal year.